Lies & Deception
by theDecemberUnderground
Summary: After being transported back in time to Capua 73 B.C. Sully struggles to somehow find a way back to her own time. While trying to survive in the House of Batiatus, Scheming, politics, and Gladiators. Forging an unlikely alliance with two of the brutes, she learns the in's one out's of everyday struggle to make it from one day to the next. Spartacus/OFC/Varro. Rated M later chaps.
1. CharactersBackground

Sully Southland - a typical 25 year old growing up in the US. After losing her job at the Library, she is hired at the Museum of Natural History as a maintenance worker. One night after hours as she's cleaning she bumps into the gladiator exhibit, knocking the statues over. In the process of standing them back up she trips over the props and knocks herself unconscious on a nearby bolder. Awakening she finds herself in Capua 73 bc. Struggling to find a way back to her time, she is caught up in the schemes and deception of the House Batiatus. She is described as having a tan complexion, soft muscular body, with strikingly light blue eyes, full brows and lips, and deep brown dreadlocks reaching past her waist. (Looks like Evolet from 10,000 BC)

Spartacus - (real name unknown) is a Thracian warrior who became a famous Gladiator in the Arena, later to build a legend upon himself during the Third Servile War, he served as a gladiator in Batiatus' Ludus under the direction of Doctore and rivaled the then-Champion of Capua, Crixus.

Varro - a gladiator in Batiatus' Ludus, Varro stands out from the other gladiators with his short, blond curly hair. He has a friendly demeanor and open face, giving him a boyish look. Even from before training in the ludus, Varro boasts a muscular build.

Crixus - is one of the top gladiators in Batiatus' Ludus, and later becomes a trusted ally to Spartacus. Formerly the Champion of Capua, he is known as the Undefeated Gaul. Crixus is a hardy, muscled man with skin bearing the toils of past battles. When he first arrived at the Ludus, he resembled Spartacus (as a Thracian warrior before being captured) with long, black hair and a thick beard. He is short in comparison to some of the other gladiators, but equal in skill, courage and strength. As time passed, he cut his hair down to a buzzed look (with a scar seen the right side of his cranium) and typically wears shoulder padding unique to his character. He usually wears a serious expression, which only softens to a smile around Naevia.

Quintus Lentulus Batiatus - is a Lanista, a trainer and trader of gladiators. He is head of his family's ludus (gladiator training school) in Capua and Dominus (master) to Spartacus. Batiatus is a middle aged man of small stature and girth. He is already beginning to show his age in his wrinkles. He can appear both friendly and menacing, depending on his mood. Batiatus' demeanor can change very easily. The conflict between the love Batiatus feels for his wife and the need to impress his father, is a key motivator in Batiatus' life, driving him to extreme actions in the course of the drama.

Lucretia - is a woman of moderate standing in the land of Capua and lives with her husband, Batiatus, in the villa above his ludus. Through her husband's (and to an extent her own) schemes, the couple manage to climb quite high on the social scale. Lucretia's natural hair is cropped short, but she wears a long, curly wig of either crimson red or platinum blonde. She is tall, around the same height as her 5'10" husband, and has blue eyes. Despite her husband's inconsistent financial state, she likes to wear expensive gowns and jewellery, perhaps in an effort to compete with Ilithyia.

Oenomaus - was the gladiator trainer in Batiatus' Ludus, and was traditionally referred to only by the title of Doctore. He was married to Melitta before her death. Oenomaus is a tall man who has dark skin and no hair. He is almost always seen wearing the Doctore armour, which hides three large scars he received from his fight with Theokoles. Another scar cuts across the left side of his face.

Ilithyia - is a wealthy Roman woman, daughter of Senator Albinius, and married to Praetor Claudius Glaber. Ilithyia has long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes and is of average height. Due to her father's wealth she is always seen wearing lavish dresses and extravagant jewelry, whatever is fashionable amongst the higher levels of Roman society. lithyia is married to Claudius Glaber and shares many of his deceitful traits. She is a coquette and devious young woman underneath her more innocent appearance, individual and manipulative without aid of her husband. She along with him shares a strong dislike for Spartacus and longs to see him dead. In contradiction, she is highly fascinated by the other gladiators, in particular Crixus. She admires their strength and ferocity in battle, and after a suggestion from Lucretia, buys one of her own. She hopes to make some of her friends in high roman circles jealous of this purchase, but is seen to still be the one trying to amuse them and gain their approval.

Ashur - is an ex-gladiator in Batiatus' ludus. Due to a conflict with Crixus he was crippled and forced to wear a brace on his right leg. Since then, he became Batiatus' errand boy, accompanying him into the city to aid in transactions or sometimes going alone for more private business. Using his years in the ludus, Ashur seeks to become a link between Spartacus and the Romans who are hunting him. Ashur has a tan complexion and brown eyes, with dark hair cut. As a gladiator, he kept his head nearly bald and sported a beard with one braid. After his fall, he alters his appearance, sporting a very short and a close-shaven mustache, beard, and goatee. He has a muscular build, though he has lost the tone that he once sported as a gladiator. He bears a scar on his forehead and larger burn scar from his left shoulder to his bicep. At one point he bears the mark of the brotherhood of the House of Batiatus on his right forearm.

Barca - was one of several gladiators in Batiatus' Ludus. He is also known as the Beast of Carthage. Barca has light-brown skin tone and is the tallest gladiator in the ludus. He has long, shoulder-length black hair, which he wears behind him in dreadlocks and allows it to fall on his shoulders. He usually wears a dark-colored light vest, which covers his right side and comes down diagonally from the left shoulder, in addition to his subligaria. Barca fights in the style of hoplomachus, and is equipped in the arena accordingly with a spear, round shield and short sword.

Theokoles - was a legendary Greek gladiator and was also known as the Shadow of Death. Theokoles is a huge Greek (Spartan) albino gladiator with deathly pale skin and reddish eyes. His skin is covered with scars; in particular his face, across which there are two deep gashes. He has a tattoo on one shoulder, which was given to him by a band of pirates he served with for a time. Theokoles' albinism accounts for his pale skin, red eyes and photophobia. He fights wearing very little armor and wields two great swords


	2. Chapter 1

The cloth was tightly wrapped around her body and face, One couldn't afford being discovered, especially in this place. Lessons to be learned, females were prized commodities. Being sold to whorehouses, as slaves, or worse, killed in the arena for fun. One fate she didn't plan on encountering. Ducking and dodging the rough shoves of passerbys browsing the market and all it's wares. Finding a small stall being unwatched, a quick hand won her an bright red apple, but at great risk.

Seeing firsthand the perils of thieving. Many stalls had severed hands hanging, a warning to all that it would not be tolerated. Placing the apple in a pocket on her cargo pants, underneath the protection of the stall she carried on, a small victory for today. The pocketful of paper money she held was worth less than dirt she walked on. Wails sounded somewhere in the distance

Slaves..

Up ahead men, and women were chained, and dragged to stage to be sold like cattle. Sully shuddered to think of what befell the women her gaze fell upon, What would befall her if she was discovered. She turned away from the scene. No one could help them now. Rounding a corner too quick she bumped into a hefty sized man, knocking her medium frame into the dirt. This man was different, his elaborate clothing and the many rings on his fingers symbolized his status in society. His gaze penetrated hers. She gazed downwards, his money purse had come loose in the jolt and laid not even a foot from her. She started to breath heavily. The plan that ran through her mind would certainly condemn her to slavery or death if she failed. But the gnawing feeling in her stomach overrid her senses, and without a moments hesitation she grabbed the money purse and ran.

_'Stupid what in the hell were you thinking' _It flooded through her mind as she ran through the crowd. The body cloth was weighing her down, but she was sure the man had not followed her, as heavy as he was. Cutting into the next small alley ahead, she stopped to look at the stolen loot. There was no telling if the amount was great or small, she only knew of dollars and coins. There was a total of 15 coins. Clutching the coins close to her, she prayed that would get her though the next few weeks.

As sudden as she had turned to walk away her hand was grabbed, and she was wrestled out into the open, and thrown to the ground.

He was there.

The fat man, and with him his personal security, consisting of 5 men. One whom had Sully by the arm, sword at her neck. The man glanced to his employer, who said something in greek. He proceeded to rip off the body shaw baring her to the world. Her dreads fell around her, and her "modern" clothes on display to the masses that had gathered around the scene. She could see the people scrutinizing her every look. She didn't consider herself beautiful, but compared to many of the women in market, she was very attractive. The fat man was approached by another small, small in stature and build. Sully couldn't understand what was being said, but as the skinny man had pointed a finger at her, she began to worry.

The man that held her grasped the coin purse from her hands and tossed it back to the large man, she saw another purse exchange hands from the skinny man to the fat man. His entourage came forward and slapped chains on her hands and feet. She struggled against the men that came to take her. Dread flooded her and she came to the realization that she had just been sold

It was no use, the chains were steadfast and strong. The men kicked and prodded her to go faster, even running her to the ground once in the attempt. Pity was lost on these men, roughly handling her like a dog. The tall building came into view, as did the roars and shouts of men in the heat of battle.

_'This must be it, captivity for the rest of my life'._

Many things ran through her head at that moment, but only one rang true, she had to escape. She had to get back to 2011, flushing toilets, cars, everything that this place was not. The gates swung open to allow them access with the swipe of the skinny man's hand. Sully looked over him with disgust, she would die before she served that piece of shit. She was cursing herself under her breath.

Questioning herself on why she'd been so stupid to take that money. Her attentions then shifted to the sweaty masses of men that stood in the square, fighting with swords, shields, fist, and pure rage. A lean but muscular black man was guiding them. A whip in hand kept them in line.

She caught glimpses of them as she was ushered past the square. One in particular, he was rugged, covered in dirt, but his eyes, like blue pools in an oasis. She couldn't look away. His friend standing near turned to glance her way. Blond curly hair framed his head, he was a bit more beefy than blue eyes, but nearly the same height. They were gods in their own right. War hardened men, with no conscience, and a taste for blood. Her vision ended abruptly as she was shoved through the door and into a awaiting room full of people.

"Who do we have here, a new slave perhaps Batiatus?" The voice came from a woman sporting a crown of firry red locks. "Doesn't look like much"

It was true, compared to the people and their highly fashionable, expensive clothes, she had to look like trash. Hair, skin, dirty and unwashed.

"Caught this little beauty, stealing coin off one of the nobles in the market, before she parted with her pretty little head, i procured her from the Noble, at a fair price of course. I figured whats one more slave among the rest." Batiatus circled Sully. Taking note of her clothes.

"Certainly not a roman peasant, maybe thracian, or carpathan" Lucretia joined Batiatus at Sully's side. Lucretia grasped her chin, yanking her head up to stare directly into her eyes.

"Iv'e never seen this shade of blue before, Batiatus we might have a witch in our midst" Lucretia scoffed releasing her. She motioned to a band of slaves in the corner. A lone woman stepped forward. She was beautiful, very dark/tan skin, short shoulder length brown hair, dark eyes.

"Naevia, take her down below, and get her some new clothes, and fill her in on the importance of representing the House Batiatus."

The woman came closer to her and took her hand in her own, leading her from the room to a small hallway. Midway there Sully snatched her hand from the woman's and glanced down the hall to see if any guards were coming.

"What are you doing?" Naevia said reaching once again for her hand. "Do you wish to be killed?"

Sully looked at her fleetingly while still watching the halls "I have to get out of here, i don't belong in this place".

"No slave belongs in this house but escape is nearly impossible, guards are posted at every door and opening. I'm telling you for your own good, i've seen many women pass through these doors, as headstrong as you. Many of them didn't make it past the first week."

"I will find a way out of here"

"Pray we all do"

Spartacus POV

"Her eyes Varro"

The blond gladiator turned to his brother, shifting the shield on his arm trying to achieve a better fit. A brief interlude as Doctore spoke with the Dominis. He came to sit in front of the brooding man. Letting the equipment fall from his person.

"What of them, everyone has them"

"No Varro, it was as if Neptune himself crafted her eyes out of the bluest waters".

He knew of just one other. The thought of his lost wife sent a twinge of sadness through him, five summers had past since that day. The look upon her face as she lay dying in his arms, forever stained upon his soul. All the rain the gods could muster this day could never wash that image from his mind.

"She certainly looked unusual, did you see her garbs, i've never seen anything like it"

Spartacus never heard Varro, lost in his own thoughts, he could only see those blue eyes and remember the woman he loved long ago, and the fact that she was never coming back.

'Accept your fate' Sura had said 'you are destined for great and unfortunate things'. At the time he thought she meant the war. War was always an unfortunate thing, that would never change. He had never expected what was to come. That was why she had begged so vehemently for him to stay. He didn't listen, and now he felt he was paying the price.

The deep blue dress hugged every curve of her body, and flaunted the natural hue of her skin. She would have rather kept her old clothes on, but Naevia had insisted that she change. Slave garments befitting those of the great House Batiatus. Glancing into the crudely shaped mirror, Sully licked her fingers to cure a few flyways on her brows. Naevia appeared behind her, looking flustered.

"Dominus wants you to help the Medicus, the games bring many wounded in and none but one to care for them" Naevia explained as she hastily led her down stairs and through different corridors and walkways. Until they came upon cots full of bloodied and broken gladiators. Upon seeing Naevia in the walkway, the medicus shouted for them to start working.

Pointing Sully towards the far back, Naevia walked past her and started tending a rather large brute of a man. Sully took that as a cue to begin and moving past the erratic medicine man, and walked onward to the man in the corner. Squeezing out the soaked cloth laid haphazardly by, she got on her knees and turned to begin cleaning the wounds, when a pair of blue eyes met hers. The same blue eyes from earlier. Sully lowered her head and started to dab at the slashes on his legs. Dried blood caked the wounds, this load was certainly more than one doctor could manage by himself.

She refused to look him in the face. These men were one problem she really didn't need now. A sudden heat flooded her cheeks as she felt a hand gently lift her chin up, moving the long dreads from her face with the other, the same as Lucretia had earlier.

"What is your name?" he inquired. Sully didn't know what to say. She could do nothing but let her eyes wander over his physique, she shook her head ridding herself of such thoughts. All she had to do was bide her time until she could figure out a way to escape.

"Sully"

She continued dabbing the cuts. He questioned her no further, and remained emotionless preferring to watch her work. With all the hustle and bustle going on around them, groans from the men filled the room, making conversation null at this point. He just sat there as his wounds were tended to, and she couldn't think of anything else to say. When they were finally finished and the water ran red with old blood, she was pulled aside by Naevia.

"Where did you learn to sew like that, Medicus was impressed with your knowledge of wounds" She asked, "I've been a slave for 25 years and still don't possess half of what you know."

"I used to sew clothes" Sully explained "Cloth isn't that different from skin in my opinion"

"Dominus will be very pleased" Naevia stated. "maybe you would be of better use here, than fetching wine for Domina, and her friends"

"As I told you before, I don't plan on being here long, Naevia"

"Be wary of who you speak around" Naevia scoffed. "If word was to get back to Dominus or Domina they would suspect you of leading an uprising, and have you beheaded or killed in the arena"

"Can I trust you Naevia?" Sully asked wiping her hands on a wet cloth she had with her. "I mean really trust you?"

"Your secrets are safe with me, the question is can i trust you also?"

Sully nodded her head in agreement. Naevia led her down a long corridor and into the wine cellar, near the gladiators area entrance gate. "We are safe here, but for a moment" She pointed to the two guards posted at the gate entrance, and brought the finger to her lips.

"If there was a way to gain entrance to the square, it would be possible to scale the wall and escape. But the square is heavily guarded at all times"

"Its a chance i'm willing to take"

**EDIT(7/19/12): Combined all of the current chapters together. Trying not to submit small chaps, I just get so excited I have to turn them in as fast as I can. Not anymore, I will try hard as I can to submit longer chaps for your reading pleasure, and to those that have reviewed, Thank you. I appreciate it a lot, and it gives me the motivation to continue this story. I'm mostly basing this in the Blood and Sand World. Since Andy Whitfield's portrayal of Spartacus, and his departure from the series, I quit watching the show other than the 1st season reruns.**


	3. Chapter 2

Sully nodded her head in agreement. Naevia led her down a long corridor and into the wine cellar, near the gladiators area entrance gate. "We are safe here, but for a moment" She pointed to the two guards posted at the gate entrance, and brought the finger to her lips.

"If there was a way to gain entrance to the square, it would be possible to scale the wall and escape. But the square is heavily guarded at all times"

"Its a chance i'm willing to take"

With the blessing of the Dominus and Domina, Sully had been assigned a permanent job with the Medicus, tending to the Gladiators. Naevia visited often, helping with the men, mostly the one called Crixus. Blue eyes had made an appearance once in awhile. Casually glancing to Sully as she worked on another man.

Her arm was suddenly in a strong grip as she was thrown in front of another fighter. She looked to the guard, who pointed to the man.

"Dominus wants him worked on now" He said in a gruff voice, she noticed his face. A deep burn mark graced the side of his cheek. The blond man glared at the guard the same as she did, Sully flipped him the finger as he walked away.

"He is a man without honor" Sully smiled at the thought.

"Honor is lost on many of the men within these walls it seems" She started cleaning the wounds, humming to herself anything to help pass the time.

"Honor is what we fight for, and what many have died for" He said a bit of irritation in his voice. Sully decided to fight fire with fire, and this time she wouldn't back down.

"What is honorable about killing or dying for the amusement of others, these men you kill are fathers, sons, and husbands, who are you to pass judgement on whether the live or die"

He fell silent, and Sully suddenly felt as if she overstepped boundaries with the man. With a huff she threw the rag into the water bowl.

"I'm…I'm sorry, that was rude of me, and i had no right to say that"

"You only speak what many think" He said, "Beauty and brains, a deadly combination in the wrong hands".

A slight smile crept over her lips, suppressing a laugh "deadly combination indeed, but no worries, your safe" Grabbing a cloth from the so-called supplies, she moved forward to tie the bandage around the gash marring his chest

"I'm Varro" the warmth of his breath on her neck sent chills through her. She finished tying the bandage around the back, near his arm.

"Sully, nice to meet you, too bad its not on better terms"

"What terms could be better, i'm alive the other is not" He looked down to the bandage, scratching around the wound a bit.

"Stop scratching, that means it's healing, you scratch it open it's just gonna take longer" She smacked his hand as smile appeared on her face.

A rogue voice joined the conversation as another sat beside Varro, him, old blue eyes.

"How is our resident medicus faring Varro?" he said. Sully glanced his way but never let her eyes meet him.

"Certainly better than the crippled old man pressing his chest into my face" Varro exclaimed with a shudder. Sully chuckled along with the two men.

"Spartacus, this is Sully, our resident medicus" Varro said politely introducing her to him.

"We've met" He said. Conversations were lost on him. Varro was one he considered friend. All others just lost souls in this place.

"So your the one who's name is chanted by the crowd the other day, Spartacus the great Thracian warrior"

"That is not my name" he replied. Once again with the short answers. Varro glanced between the two people, the tension getting thicker with every passing minute.

His eyes bore into hers. Silently daring her to challenge him. Anything to break the deadly silence lingering over them. Heat flooded her cheeks. He looked so damn good, muscle in a beautiful package, a true warrior.

"then what is your name, Thracian?" Sully glared straight into his eyes. He may have been a strong gladiator, but he was no match for her courage.

"Leander, they called me Leander"

"Who is this Theokeles?" Sully questioned Naevia as they washed the tables in the medics area. Red tinted water covered the floor. Dominus wanted the area spotless as could be with the upcoming fight.

"A great brute of a man, many have fell before his swords" she answered, Sully knew she was worried. Crixus and Spartacus were set to fight the monster. Between the glances and fleeting touches, Sully could see they were two people in love, and it was now threatened.

"I'm sure Crixus will be just fine, Naevia" at the mere mention of his name she turned. A shocking looked crossed her face briefly.

"I don't know what you mean"

"I'm not stupid Naevia, a blind man could see your in love" Sully wrung the cloth between her hands, once again dipping it into the clean water. "He feels the same way obviously"

"you must hold your tongue, if word was to reach Domina we would both be killed"

Naevia was on her knees in front of Sully grasping her hands her eyes silently pleading. Tears streamed down her cheeks joining the wetness on the floor.

"promise me you won't say anything"

Sully joined Naevia on the floor desperate to convey her intentions to the frightened woman.

"I would never do anything to endanger your or Crixus's life, and I won't tell a soul about it"

Naevia released a long held sigh. Sully wiped the tears from her friends face with the hem of her dress. Pulling her into a hug, she assured Naevia that her secrets were safe from those who would use them to their own advantage.

One promise she did not intend to take lightly. She hoped Crixus pulled through for Naevia. Somewhere deep in her mind she prayed for Leander, hoping it was enough.


	4. Chapter 3

"What's on your mind?" Varro questioned as they sat by the wayside in the square. The fight was drawing near, the one that would determined whether he lived or died. The opponent was undefeated in battle, but even giants had to fall. His mind switched to other, more pleasant things to think about. Her sweet golden skin, the fullness of her soft pink lips, the dazzling colors of her eyes.

"nothing of importance" he answered. These feelings were unwanted, but wanted at the same time. Sura wasn't coming back, he knew this. Would she want him to continue on with his life, to love again. The question was...could he?

"Go to her, quick before its too late and words are left unsaid" Varro prodded. "I fear my intentions not as pure as a married man's should be"

Spartacus turned to face Varro. His interest was now peaked. Varro had his problems concerning his wife, but enough to stray from her love? How did he really feel about his comrades candid confession, especially when it conflicted with his own intentions about the woman.

"you desire her for yourself" he was surprised to hear the words come from his own mouth, laced with intrigue.

"I'm ashamed to say so, I love Aurelia but the time apart, and the fact that she carries another mans child is putting a strain on our marriage. Her words the last time we spoke, stung like a snakes bite. I fear her love for me is fading. I can hardly stand her touch for I fear I may dishonor myself with my feelings for another woman"

"Seems were at an impasse" Spartacus stated "We both desire the same woman"

"Shall we fight for her affections?" Varro playfully suggested. Grabbing a sword from beside himself.

"if this fight doesn't go according to plan, the path is clear for you, Brother" Varro knew he meant, the Shadow of Death was no mere man. Chances were that both he and Crixus would fall in the arena.

Spartacus laughed.

"But I won't make it an easy victory"


	5. Update

I know i haven't been updating and this is probably not what you are wanting to read right now, but rest assured the next chapter is coming.

Im trying to make it a large chunk instead of a few paragraphs so keep your eyes open.


	6. Chapter 6

_Pain_. It radiated throughout my body. Blood was everywhere. Mine, and my enemies. The brute was tremendously strong, but between Crixus and myself we had managed to bring the him to his knees. I could see her there through the bars that kept my brothers at bay. Eyes wide with worry and fear. Somewhere deep inside I hoped it was for me. Varro stood beside her, the same emotions etched his face as well. That snake Asher was not far, also watching disappointment in his eyes at the imminent defeat of Theokoles. He wished me dead, to once again become Batiatus's favored. I wouldn't have it so.

Crixus laid in a broken heap to the side. I felt for my brother, but if our destinies were reversed, he would have no pity for me. I looked back to Theokeles, the brute was weezing, still fighting for the last breath. A true warrior until the end, but his time was now over. My muscles clenched as my grip tightened around the sword. We both knew the outcome of this, with a steady swing, his head flew from his body. The crowd cheered as always. I once again glanced her way, her earlier words to Varro came to me.

_'who are you to pass judgement on whether they live or die'_

She stood still, her eyes never wavered from me to the headless man lying at my feet. Without words she nodded, somewhat of an acceptance at the life we lived in. Thunder roared overhead and the skies opened and rained down upon me, washing away the blood and dirt. Crixus was being drug away by a medicus, no doubt to be treated by Her. Only time would tell if he survived this day.

The rain was soothing. The crowd went wild, writhing in the cool droplets. Batiatus shouted at me in the heat of the moment, praising me. My victory was but a large stepping stone on the way to greater riches and more powerful position. He would seek to ride the power all the way to the top. I walked past the body, and the head that followed. The gates opened up and my brothers embraced me. All but Asher, who quietly slithered away to lick his wounds and plot my future destruction. She was now missing among the crowd. Varro approached me a fat grin plastered on his face.

"The gods favor you brother or should I say The Bringer of Rain" he clasped my hand in friendship and embraced me. I continued to glance around hoping but for a moment she would appear in the crowd.

"She's not here brother, Naevia either, tending to that bastard Crixus no doubt"

"Will he live?" the words left my lips but with deeper meaning behind them. If Crixus perished I would have no threat to the title of champion. On the other hand, it was his quick maneuver that led to swift victory, one he would not share in. Batiatus would see to it that all credit would fall upon my shoulders. Crixus was a champion, but Batiatus wanted new and younger.

"Naevia thinks so, and with Sully's skilled hands at work, it may be a long while before he greets the afterlife" Varro tempted me with the name. I had no doubt in her workings, Crixus would most likely live to continue to torment me. I welcomed the challenge.

* * *

"He will live"

Naevia wept with joy before me. Although caked with dried blood my hands had done their duty and another life was saved. For how long though I could not say. These bloodsports claimed many live, even those of the strongest measure such as Crixus, lying before me more bandage than man. Naevia cradled his hand against the warm tender skin of her cheek. I felt sorry for them. From what my eyes have seen thus far, love was an expendable feeling, used fleetingly by those in power, and for their own gains.

I grabbed Naevia, snatching her away from Crixus as the Domina walked in. The fiery headed bitch gazed over the man before her, muttering words of sympathy.

"You!" She called to me. "What is your name?"

As much as I wanted to give the bitch a piece of my mind, I held my tongue. Assuming my role as a slave in her household I begrudging answered.

"Sully, Domina"

"You will watch over Crixus at all times, see to it that our Champion is in the best of comforts" I glanced to Naevia as the Domina left. I knew she was hoping to be the one who cared for him.

"I'm sorry Naevia, I know you wanted to be here with him." Naevia just smiled at me, taking my hands in hers in comfort.

"The gods bless me to have you caring for him. I know you will do everything in your power to bring him back to me"

Reassuring her, I kissed her hand. "I think the gods knew what they were doing when they led me here"

"Pray they have more fortunate skies in store for us as well"

The two women continued chatting, not seeing Asher slip from around the corner. New knowledge in hand and deals in the making.

* * *

Being summoned here and there, Sully started learning the ins and out of the villa. Where the wine was stored, the location of Domina's favorite bath salts, and most importantly the secret grotto she had set up herself to allow Crixus and Naevia to meet in secret. Today would be the first day she could put her plan in action. Batiatus and Domina had gone to market, along with Asher, setting the perfect setting for love. Naevia had been so overjoyed at the near mention of his name, but to know of the trouble she could be in for this, made it that much more special. Sully looped her arm through Crixus's leading him down the long hallway. The continuing healing of his wounds hindered his gait, giving him and Sully time to talk as they strolled slowly along.

"Your wounds are healing nicely, another week and i have no doubt you will feel the golden sands beneath your feet once again" She said patting his shoulder.

"Remove hand and silence lips woman, i have no need to talk of such things, and no need of a woman to help me stand" he went to snatch his arm away, almost losing his footing if Sully had not been there to counterbalance him. Catching her footing she continued along.

"Shut your mouth you big oaf, here is someone who has helped you, saved your life and tended to your every need, and you spit on it as if it didn't matter"

Coming to a halt in front of large drapes, Sully snatched them back to reveal Naevia. Pushing Crixus in with all her force, he landed against the stone wall beside the somewhat surprised slave.

"Don't mistake my kindness for weakness" she pointing a finger in his face, becoming more heated with every word "if i didn't find Naevia as trusted friend, i would shove you down the villa steps" Snatching the drapes back closed she walked off to fetch the fiery bitch her wine.

* * *

One

Two

Three

Three vessels of wine were left. The fiery bitch would not be pleased. The broken remains of one lay near the iron bars that separated the gladiators from the rest of the villa. Reaching to pick up the clay shards, a hand shot through the bars capturing hers. A scream would have escaped had not another hand moved to cover it. Blue eyes stared into hers.

"Silence woman or we will both be found" the words had a soothing effect on her. She hadn't seen him since the day he was branded 'the bringer of rain'. The fiery headed bitch had seen her Crixus' caretaker for the duration of his recovery. He removed his hand from her mouth, placing them on the bars.

"How about a hello next time, you scared me half to death"

"I am but a man, I know not of delicate things" he said taking the broken pieces of pottery from her hand.

"The fiery bitch will have my head if I don't get back with the wine" she moved to rise when a soft touch caressed her hand

_"Stay"_

How could one word have such a profound effect? She leaned back down, against her better wishes. Wrong is what her head was telling her, but her heart, that was an entirely different matter. She had to admit since that day there were many things she had wanted to discuss. Privacy was almost nonexistent in this place.

"What does the bringer of rain want with a lowly slave girl?"

"Words to pass the time" he countered. "Much has happened since our last meeting"

"When I witnessed you part a man from his head, become Champion, and demanded the gods release the rain"

He chuckled at her candor "more or less"

"Tell me how is sweet Varro faring?" She smirked at the little eye roll she spied at the mere mention of his name.

"If he hears of this, he'll never cease words of gloating"

"I jest ...something to pass the time" she said leaning against the wall, as he did.

"Where are you from?" He questioned. "When I first saw you, you were dressed in clothes foreign to me, things I had never seen in my lifetime"

"It's a complicated answer"

He turned to look at her, the gentle slope of her neck, the way the light illuminated her face.

"You must have come from very far away"

She gulped down the bile threatening to rise. Could this be the chance to tell her secret, and have someone believe her? Would he think her crazy and ranting like a madwoman. It would be a risk she had to take, but the worst case scenario could have fatal consequences.

"What if I told you that I come from a far greater distance than you could ever fathom, farther than boats could travel?"

"I don't understand"

Grabbing a piece of pottery from his hands she drew a single straight line. "Imaging this line is a normal measure of time" she placed the broken clay at one end. "This piece represents you and me at this point in time, right now"

Taking another piece from his hands she placed it a little farther up the line. "This piece could represent three days from now, a separate time, the future to come, are you following me?"

He nodded seemingly engrossed in the lecture.

She used her finger to draw the rest of the line until it touched the opposite wall, taking another piece of clay she placed it at the end of the line.

"I come from here, thousands of years ahead of this time" she looked to his reaction, but his face remained passive, still absorbing the reasoning behind her words.

"That's impossible, not even the gods possess such power"

"In the future, the gods are regarded as myths from ancient days long past, this is something more. I don't know how I came to be here, but I'm not supposed to be"

"Does anyone else know of this?"

She shook her head "none but you, and this can't be known to anyone but you, not even Varro the less that know the better"

"Tell me of this time, what it like?" She smiled leaning her head against the cold wall.

"There's no slavery, everyone is treated the same, people are generally good. Many people own their own villas. Bad people are punished for their crimes, and no one is forced to kill for others pleasures. There's many more things that words fail to form for" a sigh escaped her lips at the coming thoughts.

"My only hope is that one day I will see it again, see my family once again. All the things I took for granted because I always thought they would be there. Little did I know that I perhaps wouldn't be the one around"

"To see your family once again would be a blessing, I await the day I will be reunited with mine in the afterlife"  
He spoke the words without ever lifting his gaze from the dirt at his feet.

"Like your wife?" She could tell instantly that she had struck a nerve. His gaze fell to her, eyes hardened, almost frenzied.

"Taken from me before her time, Sura believed in the gods even when I didn't. She told me that the gods spoke to her, said I was destined for great and unfortunate things if I left for the war, and she was right" he ground the words out as a single tear fell, creating a clean line through his dirt stained face.

"things happen that are far beyond our control, the hands of fate can sever our strings at anytime. It's not whats fair but it is what it is. All we can do is learn to live in the world we make"

"Such wise words coming from such a young girl"

"a girl forced into womanhood to survive this place, yet i do not wish to be here longer than i have to be"

"talk of escape already?" he questioned intently, coming to rest in front of her, the bars holding him back. "words that will see you killed in an instant, who do you think has the power to free you from this place?"

She laughed out loud taking care not to call unwanted attention to the hidden pair.

"I have the power and knowledge to escape this prison, all i need is you, the muscle and brutality" This was the moment of truth. If he denied her what she sough, the plan would never come to fruition, and she would never escape this nightmare.

"Will you help me?"

**Note: Sorry this has taken so long. Work and life sometimes get in the way, but alas here it is. Thanks for the reviews, they are the fuel that drives me to chug along and get this baby back up and running. R&R please Next: Steamy scenes ahoy. :)**


	7. New location information

After much consideration I've decided to quit updating on and have created a blogger blog. I feel I can publish more frequently and easier since the app is straight from my phone, which is what I use when writing my stories. Sorry for the sudden change but the story will continue on, just on a different platform.

Follow me for the upcoming chapters.

paperandinkchronicles blogspot

For some reason it won't let me post the address, so fill in the rest.


End file.
